


Największa jest miłość

by Atramentowa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 8 types of love from ancient greece, Drabbles, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atramentowa/pseuds/Atramentowa
Summary: Osiem drabbli, które opisują uczucie między aniołem, a demonem.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Największa jest miłość

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nefelejcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefelejcs/gifts).



> Spośród wszystkich typów miłości znanych starożytnym Grekom ciężko jest dopasować jeden dla tej dwójki.  
> 1\. Storge — Miłość rodzinna  
> 2\. Philia — MIłość braterska  
> 3\. Mania — Miłość obsesyjna  
> 4\. Philautia — Miłość własna  
> 5\. Ludus — Miłość traktowana jako zabawa  
> 6\. Agape — Miłość najczystsza  
> 7\. Eros — Miłość romantyczna  
> 8\. Pragma — Miłość pragmatyczna

STORGE

Azirafal był pełen wyrozumiałości wobec Crowley’a. Był dla niego równy i nigdy nie uważał się za lepszego, tylko dlatego, że nie upadł. Być może Azirafal był jedynym, który potrafił dojrzeć w kusicielu iskrę dobroci, której sam zainteresowany zaprzeczał. Crowley natomiast zasiał w nim ciekawość, która była pierwszym stopniem do Piekła.

Nikt inny oprócz niego nie zdecydował się zostać na Ziemi, ale jednak po pewnym czasie i Crowley postanowił pozostać razem z nim, doceniając cuda ludzkości. Jej blaski i ułomności.

Prawdą było to, że rodziny się nie wybiera, ale anioł mógł przyzwyczaić się, by kochać Crowley’a jako swojego dawno utraconego brata.

PHILIA

Azirafal nie mógł zliczyć sytuacji, w których z tarapatów wyciągnął go Crowley. Może był zbyt naiwny, a demon z racji swojej profesji znał się na wszystkich pułapkach świata, po prostu umiał wszystko przewidzieć?

Anioł lubił myśleć, że wspólne przeżycia połączyły ich czymś więcej niż wspólną misją dotyczącą ludzkości. Na przełomie najważniejszych momentów w historii świata stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady, ale zawsze wracali do siebie, gotowi uratować sobie głowy. I to dosłownie!

Azirafal do tej pory z sentymentem wspominał Rewolucję Francuską, gdy został uratowany przed gilotyną. Prawdopodobnie do końca świata będzie dłużnikiem swojego jedynego przyjaciela.

Kiedykolwiek ten koniec miałby nastąpić.

MANIA

Szaleństwem było sprzeciwiać się naturalnemu porządkowi świata, jednak Crowley zawsze był buntownikiem. Upadł, bo miał dosyć podporządkowania, więc nie powinien się dziwić, że popełni te same błędy.

Stawał się zbyt ludzki, niż chciał to przyznać, a miało to swoją cenę.

Miłość była szalonym uczuciem, które paliło pod skórą, chcąc wyrwać się na światło dzienne. Największymi demonami ludzkości nie były strachy czające się w mroku, ale ich własne uczucia i to na nich Crowley grał, dopóki nie dosięgnął go obosieczny miecz.

Ciął głęboko, dosięgając do uśpionych dawno rzeczy, rozbudzając pragnienie, by już zawsze być obok Azirafala, choćby miało go to zranić.

LUDUS

Crowley nie miał łatwego charakteru. Miał naturalną skłonność do manipulacji, nieposkromioną ciekawość i piekielne pokłady cynizmu, które potrafiły zmusić każdego do posłuchu.

Kusił i zwodził tak długo, że nie potrafił się przed tym powstrzymać. Nie sądził, że dosięgnie to jego anioła. Dotknie największych pragnień jego serca i wyciągnie je na wierzch. Nie sądził, że to on padnie ofiarą samego siebie.

Spalanie się w ogniu własnego pożądania, które trawiło resztki zdrowego rozsądku, było kolejnym krokiem do zguby.

Kochanie było czymś, co miało słodki smak, które zwodziło i dawało złudną nadzieję. Kochanie było zabawą, w którą Crowley uwielbiał się bawić z Azirafalem.

AGAPE

Azirafal nigdy nie zastanawiał się, co jest dla niego najważniejsze. Sama myśl, że coś mogłoby stać na szczycie jego priorytetów zamiast Niewysłowionego Planu, zgodnie z którym mieli się wszyscy kierować, była czymś śmiesznym.

A jednak, gdy Plan poszedł nie tak, jak powinien, wszystko się zmieniło. Po wszystkich przygodach, jakie się aniołowi przytrafiły, musiał zmienić zdanie.

Crowley był przy nim cały czas i nie zawiódł go. Jedyny taki odważny wraz z nim, by stawić czoło przeznaczeniu. Jak mógł go nie pokochać? Jak miał o niego nie dbać, nie martwić się i nie oddać swojego serca? Już dawno przekazał.

Przepadł na zawsze.

EROS

Pocałunek Crowley’a był szorstki. Spieczone wargi objęły go szczelnie, pozostawiając po sobie posmak soli i czegoś piekącego, acz nieuchwytnego. Patrzył na niego jak na drogocenny skarb, ale przecież nie był nim. Był tylko sobą, a może aż sobą.

Pod żółtym okiem rozpadał się i łączył na nowo.

Usta Crowley’a znały już ścieżki na jego ciele, wiedziały, gdzie powinny zostać dłużej, co jest najbardziej wrażliwe. Kradły powietrze z płuc z każdym jęknięciem, które niepowstrzymanie uciekało wraz z kolejną pieszczotą.

Skóra Azirafala zapamiętała już kształt warg układający się w słowa, które sprawiały, że czuł się najszczęśliwszy we wszechświecie.

„Kocham cię, mój aniele”

PHILUATIA

„Czy to było samolubnie?” Azirafal zastanawiał się nad tym i nie był w stanie znaleźć odpowiedzi. Kochanie Crowley’a było czymś szalonym, skazanym na niepowodzenie. Całkowicie niewłaściwym dla osób z ich rodzaju, a jednocześnie czymś wspaniałym.

Chciwie brał wszystko, co mógł wziąć. Brał, a uczucie nigdy się nie kończyło. Rosło i pochłaniało ich oboje. Nawet istota doskonała mogła się w tym zatracić i anioł się o tym przekonał na własnej skórze.

„Nauczyłeś mnie kochać, ale poznałem również strach. Kto chce stracić coś, co jest tak cenne?”

Azirafal poznał odpowiedź, która była oczywista. Jeżeli chciwość była grzechem, to mógł zgrzeszyć.

„Jestem samolubny.”

PRAGMA

Czy to miało jakikolwiek sens bytu? Życie w ciągłym strachu przed odkryciem z obu stron. To nie miało prawa się zdarzyć, a jednak wszystkie zasady zostały złamane. Obawa, która przeszywała Azirafala, była momentami zbyt duża. Konsekwencje sięgałyby samego dna otchłani piekielnej, aż po najwyższe chóry anielskie.

Azirafal powinien być rozsądny, ocenić zyski i szkody, by uniknąć wszystkiego, co złe.

Azirafal nie był ryzykantem, lecz jednak tę jedną decyzję podjął bez chwili wahania. Ciche szepty, które kazały mu zrezygnować, były usilnie ignorowane. Pozostała mu wiara i nadzieja, że będzie dobrze. Że zostanie z nim.

Bo z nich trzech największa jest miłość.


End file.
